Brotherhood of the Bladers
by Yurii Savinov
Summary: The Blitzkrieg Boys are friends like a brotherhood, sticking together no matter what, looking out for one another, but brotherly love starts to deepen between 2 pairs. TalaOC KaiOC, DISCONTINUED
1. Brethren Fewer

Brotherhood of the Bladers- Chapter One- Brethren Gone

Kai sighed as he looked down at the graves of Travis and Kailyn Hiwatari, his parents. Though he had never known them, he still missed them. But the reason he was here wasn't because he was visiting the parents he never knew. Up at the top of the hill, his teammate and best friend was the reason he'd come. Up on the hill stood a lonely grave, and standing in front of it was a silently crying Taylia Calov. She had been like his guardian angel for all those years at the Abbey, though they were the same age she was like his older sister, always protecting him no matter what consequences she faced. And now, she too had lost the only person in her life she looked to hold on for just a little longer. The grave she stood in front of was that of her little brother, Alexander Calov. He had only been 6 when he fell asleep and never woke up. Kai's other teammate, Tala Ivanov, came up the hill as well. The two looked at one another, silently conversing with only looks. Tala was one of the others Taylia looked after like she did Kai, and they were all she had left. The three and one other had made a pact that no matter what, they would stick together and look out for one another, but none had done so much for the four as Taylia, and she had been the one hit the hardest. They were the Brotherhood.

Still silently weeping, Taylia felt two arms around her, then two more. Her two Brothers surrounded her in an embrace. They were all they had, and together they were inseparable. The three silver pendants they had, each one with a figure that was identical to their bit beasts, each with a short engraving with a few hopeful words on them, were now short one. Alexander's pendant with the horse called Ryuunani now hung from the cross over Alexander's grave. Taylia's dragon Dralyx, Tala's wolf Wolborg, and Kai's phoenix Dranzer were the link they had, and they had held them together despite all they'd been through. When the rest of the team went their separate ways, they too brought their pendants, Ian's serpent Wyborg, Spencer's whale Seaborg, and Bryan's falcon Falborg. Now that the three remaining bladers of the Russian Team were with only each other, the only place they had to go was back to the Bladebreakers. One last figure walked up the hill. It was Saiyana Talynivik, the last Sister, and her silver pendant, Selievyce the Eagle. She too joined the embrace. A moment passed and the honk of a car horn makes the four break apart. As they headed down the hill, Taylia remained a moment longer, getting one last look at her brother's grave, the grave of the family she used to have. Tala stayed with her. "Come on. He's in a better place now." He crooned softly to his Sister. He pulled her into a tight embrace, letting her cry.

Staring listlessly outside the plane window, Taylia sighed again and closed her eyes. It still hadn't really sunk in that Alex was gone, the only biological family she had. Kai, Tala and Saiyana were like her family now, 2 Brothers and a Sister, all the same age. Beside her across the aisle, Kai had Saiyana asleep on his shoulder, and next to her Tala was staring blankly at the ceiling. Taylia turned back to the window and looked out at the ocean. Ever since she'd gotten out of the Abbey, she'd always thought the sea was the most beautiful thing she had ever beheld. Alexander would never get to see it. The thought made tears threaten to come down. Tala saw it and put his hand over hers. The ache eased a bit, but it didn't fade. She knew it would never go away, pain so deep never did, she learned that lesson through years of experience.

_Flashback_

_8-year-old Tala lay on the ground, still crying from Boris' severe beating. Still in his clenched fist was his pendant, the one that looked like Wolborg. "Tala?" A girl's voice called out, her tone suggesting she'd been running around looking for him. She came into the room and gasped, running over to her Brother and stopping by his side, letting his head rest in her lap. Kai and Saiyana looked into the room as well, and then resume their posts as lookouts. If any of them was caught near Tala, they would all receive a punishment worse than his. Quickly and gently, Taylia bandaged up her friend as best she could. She motioned for Saiyana to come in and the two helped their friend to a safer area._

_Footsteps belonging to someone followed the 4, making them quicken their pace. Slipping into one of the hundreds of hiding spots in the Abbey, the 4 breathed a sigh of relief when the pursuing guard passes by without noticing them._

"Tai, we're here." Tala said softly, nudging her shoulder. Taylia stirred at the mention of her nickname. Still weary, she grumbles as the 4 file off the plane without a word. Outside, one would see 4 teenagers, all 16 or 17 years old walking together, all silent, all solemn, they were the Brotherhood, still absent are 3 members. With only a backpack of possessions, a letter from Bryan and a bit of hope, the Russian team went in search of Mr. Dickenson.

It would be another hour or two until they would arrive at the Hiwatari Estate, and since it was already dark when they arrived, it was natural for the team to be drowsy. Tala yawned and slouched in his seat, folding his arms and staring at nothing in particular, probably his foot, while the others were sound asleep. Taylia sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. Tala's response was to wrap his arm around her waist. Taylia started to stroke the hair away from Tala's face, easing him into a half-sleep. It had become a habit of the group to always have one person awake on guard, even when it wasn't necessary. Out of old habit, Taylia looked at the engraving under the dragon's wing. _May your untamable heart always soar, dragon. _It always brought tears to her eyes, no matter how hard she fought them. The car pulled to a stop. Taylia gently nudged her sleeping friends, and the four walked inside.

The place was huge, just as Kai had said it was. Only moments later, two more people came running down the staircase. Taylia ran up to the first one and pulled him into an embrace. "I missed you Bryan..." The team made their hellos, then someone asked the tear-jerking question. "Where's Ian?" Saiyana asked quietly. Spencer's face fell, and Bryan bit his lip. "I don't know if you heard about it..." Spencer muttered before handing Tala a newspaper, all typed in Russian. On the front written in bold Russian lettering was BALKOV ABBEY GONE DOWN IN FLAMES, 394 CHILDREN DEAD. "Ian... didn't make it out in time..." Bryan murmured, forcing himself not to cry. Ian, though he was sometimes a pain, had been like the annoying little brother of their Brotherhood. "We managed to recover this..." Bryan opened his hand, and there lay Ian's pendant, still intact with the words '_Never give in'_ still engraved in the serpent's wing. Saiyana broke down into silent tears, for Ian was her only biological family left and now she had nobody. "Fly away eagle, let your heart go free..." Kai crooned to his Sister as she cried. That was what was written into her pendant. The night was a restless one, and Taylia stayed up all night, letting the silent tears finally fall.


	2. Fallen Angel, Broken Wings

Brotherhood of the Bladers- Chapter Two- Why not me?

Tala awoke again the next morning to see a dreary, ashen gray day outside, perfect for such a mood. The first thing that came into his mind, same as every morning he'd ever experienced, were the words engraved into his pendant. _You are never alone, Wolf._ Each and every one of their Brotherhood's pendants carried a saying that tried to bring hope. Someone knocked softly on Tala's door. "Tala?" _Tai... _She opened the door a bit, her expression somber. "Tai? Are you alright?" Taylia gave him a look as if to say "What makes you say that?" Taylia could covey her emotions through only looks, and it gave her eyes, those tortured, comatose gray eyes, life. "You're crying..." Taylia wiped her face with her arm. "I'm... fine..." She muttered sleepily. Tala sighed in relief, but it didn't seem to be that much of a relief. Still, something, that something he'd felt for years, it was making him drawn to Taylia. Something about her made the tortured blader irresistible, despite the suffering that could be seen in her eyes. _Her beautiful eyes..._ Tala snapped out of his stare at Taylia and got up from his spot by the windowsill.

Taylia wandered aimlessly outside in the woods behind the estate. Everything, it seemed so futile, so pointless. _It's not fair... why did they have to die..._

"IT'S NOT FAIR, DAMN IT! WHY DID THEY HAVE TO DIE, WHY NOT ME!" She yelled to the skies in furiously hurt screams. "DAMN IT!"

Much later as Taylia returned from her "walk", something seemed a little uneasy about her, like an air of restlessness had settled around her like a thick, forboding fog. She wasn't always like this despite her being the one who'd been treated the worst. Tala followed his Sister to see what was so disturbing when he heard her recite. At the Abbey, the tortured souls that lived there often composed poetry such as what she muttered now...

"_We were angels once, but our wings were broken, we fell from grace, we gave up hoping. The light at the end of the tunnel burnt out, and our dreams caved in, we were beside ourselves, haunted by doubt. Regret, hatred, anger and death, one often wonders why they hath not taken their last breath. But despite the surrounding sorrows we see, that haunt and hurt and torture thee, look to the skies and you shall see, that the Good Lord's angels are watching and hoping and know we will try, for someday, someday, we'll take these broken wings and learn to fly. _

_And when we take to the skies again, we hear the angels call thy name. We've done it at last, we're finally free. We're angels again, you and me. Through all of the sorrow and misery and pain, we finally made it to joy again. And how sweetly doth the angel sings, we've learned to fly on broken wings..."_

Tala paused a moment. He'd never known Taylia could compose such beautiful words, let alone off the top of her head. In the sense of it, she was a fallen angel, just like the others. _And how sweetly doth the angel sings, we've learned to fly on broken wings._


	3. Dralyxaedra

Brotherhood of the Bladers- Chapter Three- 

"So, how long until they get here?" Tyson whined impatiently.

"At least another 5 minutes." Ray responded for the hundredth time.

Tyson groaned in annoyance. He was starting to get more than edgy by now. According to Kai, the entire team would be arriving rather than just the Blitzkrieg Boys. To Tyson's relief, someone knocks on the door. "I'll get it!" Standing there is the original team- Tala, Spencer, Bryan, and Kai, but with them are two new members. Two _girl_ members. Of the two, one had chestnut brown hair pulled back into a ponytail that came down to her mid-back. Her eyes were a blazing green color and she looked about 17 or so. The other had a waist-length, dark brown ponytail similar to Ray's, but her hair was bound in black fabric. Her eyes were a lifeless gray color, but there was an icy intensity to them that made her eyes look alive. She wore a gray hooded sweater that had claw mark designs imprinted in red on it.

The team walked in with only a word or two from Kai. Taylia noticed one particular boy looking at her, the one with the amber eyes and raven hair in a ponytail like hers, but his came down to his ankles. The brown-haired girl seemed to notice Taylia's expression and harshly elbowed Tyson.

"Ow! What was that for!"

"You might wanna introduce the new girls to the team, dolt."

"Oh."

Tyson introduced the group as Max, Ray, Kenny, Hilary, Daichi, and Dizzi, which intrigued Saiyana. She gave them a cute half-grin.

"Hey guys, I'm Saiyana."

"Taylia." Taylia muttered monotonously.

"Uh, Tai here isn't exactly a social person." Tala explained to the team.

Without another word, Taylia walked outside with her hands in her pockets.

"What's her problem?" Tyson snorted and looked to Tala for an answer.

"You don't wanna know."

While the groups got reacquainted, Kai watched from the far wall. Max was flirting with an uninterested Saiyana. _If we weren't friends, I swear he would be dead. Wait, what am I saying? Am I jealous? Snap out of it Kai._ "Kai? Anybody home?" Saiyana waved her hand in front of Kai's face. Kai snapped out of his trance-like stare. "Huh?"

"You zoned out again."

"Oh, sorry."

The team looked shocked.

"Did I just hear Kai **apologize**?" Tyson gawked disbelievingly.

Kai shot him a trademark SHUT-UP-OR-YOU-DIE look. Tyson shut his mouth.

Outside, Taylia was leaning against a tree, absentmindedly tossing her blade up and down in one hand. She wasn't even looking at it, and yet she could toss her blade as high as she wanted without missing it. A mauve flash suddenly streaked by her face, and Taylia's lightning-speed reflexes made her hand shoot out and effortlessly catch it. It turned out to be Bryan's Falborg. "I was awake you know." She growled dryly as she threw it back to the falcon's wielder.

"I know. Just seeing if you were on guard."

"I'm always on guard, you know that."

Bryan shrugged as the rest of the teams came out. The red-head, Daichi, ran up to Tala with his blade and launcher.

"I challenge you to a Beybattle!"

Tala smirked and folded his arms.

"You've seen me battle before, ask someone else." He responded coolly with his light accent. Taylia sighed in annoyance.

"Hey Tai, you wanna show this guy how a dragon fights?" Tala called over to the quiet dragon. She lifted her head enough to show her shadowed eyes.

"Whatever."

"You're going down!"

"Don't be so sure, Taylia's bit beast really packs a punch." Saiyana responded as the dragon loaded her blade into the black launcher and walked up to the dish. "3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!"

"Strata Dragoon, Great Cutter attack!"

"Dralyx, defend." Taylia said, her tone remaining completely calm.

Daichi's earth dragon unleashed its attack, but because of Taylia's focus, the attack ricocheted right off her fire-colored blade. "Dralyx, emerge and show them a real dragon!" The center of Taylia's blade started to glow, then a red light shot up into the sky as it took the shape of a Fire dragon. The others stared at it in awe, Dralyx was HUGE. The thing that made her blade so powerful was that her dragon's attacks and defenses were all based on the natural element of dragons, Fire.

Dralyx towered over Strata Dragoon, the Fire dragon being colored in red, black, gray and white scales, each one harder than steel. In the center of its forehead was the kanji symbol of fire. "Dralyx, torch that dragon with your Double Helix Firestorm!" Dralyx threw its head back and roared as it was surrounded by an aura of fire. The mighty fire dragon threw its head forth again, spitting out a column of flames, surrounded by a double helix trail of embers. The attack hits with such force that Strata Dragoon collapses back into its blade, which has ceased to spin in the demolished blade. Except for Tala and Kai, everyone in the yard is staring awestruck and dumbfounded at the result and at the dragon before them, shining in all its glory. Taylia looked to Tala and smirked. "You really shouldn't have told him to do that."

Just as Kenny puts the finishing touches on the readers that would determine Taylia's power ratio, his jaw dropped. "Guys, you are NOT going to believe this..." He turned his laptop around for all to see. "Taylia's power levels are off the scale! I didn't even know it was possible, and in that battle you barely even tried!" He gapes at Taylia. "Any chance we could see you at full power?" Taylia closed her eyes and concentrated. The levels (numbers) on Dizzi's monitor started to slowly rise, they started to pick up speed, and then they were shooting up at such an alarming rate that Taylia opened her eyes again and the numbers paused where she'd stopped, not even up to half power. Dizzi: "Whoa, who is that that did that? These stats are way beyond superhuman... I've concluded that the only possible way to beat her at even half power would be to stack everyone's stats on top of each other's and even then it might only end up in less than a stalemate!"

Taylia smirked, and so did her teammates. They all knew as well as she did that Dralyx was capable of massive releases of energy, and that Taylia consistently meditated, strengthening her bond with Dralyx. "By the way..." Taylia stated to the others, "Dralyx is only his nickname. His full name is Dralyxaedra."

* * *

**Drachenfire: Ok, that's 'Brotherhood of the Bladers' Part 3. PLEASE R&R! BTW Dralyx's full name is pronounced _drahl-ix-zay-druh, _and voila, Dralyxaedra.**


	4. Take My Word For It

Brotherhood of the Bladers- Chapter Four

"Have you found it yet, Dizzi?" Kenny whined impatiently. "Just got it, Chief. According to my research, the only blader powerful enough to match Taylia is

"Brooklyn. He's going to be the one to watch out for since he's the strongest and team captain." Tala explained briefly to Saiyana and Taylia. Saiyana: "So, basically he's the one we should send Taylia to go kick his butt." She said smiling as she elbowed Taylia lightly in the side. "Hn." Taylia growled. Saiyana was starting to get annoyed. "Dammit Tai, there are other words in the dictionary than _HN_." Taylia shot her a cold glare before walking out of the room. "Just leave her alone, Sai. You know she's still upset about Alex." "It wasn't her fault he passed away." "But she still blames herself. She was the only family she had, how would you feel if you woke up one morning to find your brother dead?" Saiyana remained silent. Tala ran a hand through his fiery red hair and sighed. "Just give her some time to cope. She really misses Alex and it's been really hard on her... She needs us more than ever now."

_Flashback_

_As the alarm clock went off, Taylia hit the OFF button and stretched in her bed. "Oh Alex, time to get up." She got no response. "Alex, come on and get up." It was dangerously silent. "Alex?" She moved silently over to her brother's bed and pulled back the sheet. He wasn't moving at all. Timidly, with a shaking hand, she touched Alexander's face. It was cold, like ice. Alex was dead._

_A yell came from the next room, making both Tala and Kai leap to their feet and dash into Taylia's and Alex's room. Taylia lay over Alex, who was motionless on the bed. "Alex, no, please don't leave me here alone!" Tears were streaming down her face onto the sheet. Kai gasped as Tala walked over to Taylia and gently lifted her up to her feet. She immediately buried her face into his chest and started to cry, unable to look at the lifeless body of her little brother. Tala held her in a warm embrace as Kai pulled the sheet up over Alex's face. "Alex, don't leave me here alone, you can't die..." She sobbed. Tala rested his chin on the top of her head. "Just cry Tai... you've been hurt so you go ahead and cry..."She hugged him tightly. "Alex..."_

"Alex..." Taylia muttered to herself as she leaned her head back against the tree. As hard as she fought, she couldn't force back a few tears.

**Tai? Are you ok?** Dralyx asked gently, in a concerned and worried tone.

_No, no I'm not ok. I've never been ok. _She muttered angrily, but she was directing her hurt at herself.

**Is there anything I can do to help?**

_No..._

Dralyx faded away. Taylia leaned back again and closed her eyes to keep them from shedding more tears. It didn't work. She opened her eyes again and glared up at the skies as it started to pour. "WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS! WHY DID ALEX DIE! WHY!" She screamed at the skies, but they gave no answer. Taylia sank to her knees in dejection as the tears she had fought for so many years finally came down, becoming lost among the raindrops that ran down her face. She glared up at the skies again. "HE WAS SO INNOCENT AND YOU TOOK HIM! ALEX NEVER DID ANYTHING WRONG AND YOU KILLED HIM! JUST END MY SUFFERING, PLEASE! PUT ME OUT OF MY MISERY!" She pleaded as tears streamed down her face. Nothing came. All the hope seemed to suddenly go out of her as Taylia fell forward face-first to the ground, sobbing bitterly. "Alex... Alex why did you leave me alone... I need you so badly, I need you more than ever..."

For the first time in her life, Taylia wept bitterly. She had cried countless times from painful beatings or the like, but that wasn't really it. As she cried, it was from the deepest, most heartfelt emotional pain she had ever experienced, she not only wept for Alex but for Ian and all the others she gone from her life that had been taken so cruelly away from her. "IT'S NOT FAIR!"

As Tala passed by the window, something caught his eye. Outside in the rain was a figure clad in dark colors on the ground. _Tai, not again..._ Tala ran outside into the rain where Taylia lay face down on the ground, shaking with hurt, furious sobs. "Tai..." He whispered gently. "Just leave me..." She muttered. Her voice sounded so hopeless and hollow, like she'd given up... Tala gently turned her over and held her in his arms. "I'm not going to leave you, Tai." She rested her head on his shoulder, tears still falling. "Alex... If there was ever a time I needed him it's now... And that scares me..."

That night as Taylia stared at the ceiling, deep in her thoughts, she started to think of her brother. He was a little brown-haired boy of 6 who could make any condition seem better. He was always so happy and cheerful; his hopeful, innocent smile could light up the world. She was his big sister Taia (Tai-uh), and he looked up to her in such a way that she was like a mother to him, and he thought of her that way too. He wasn't much of a blader, but he never gave up... It helped to think of Alex, but only temporarily did it ease the deep pain in her lost heart. The last things he'd said to her before the sleep he never returned from were, "Goodnight Taia, I love you." Taylia forced herself not to think anymore. It hurt too deeply to think about those last words. _I love you._ Funny how such simple words could mean so much and feel so strong. _I love you too Alex... I hope you're happy now..._

Tala looked to the staircase as Taylia came down. Those two were always up the earliest. Tai seemed more at ease, like something had calmed her guilty conscious about her little brother. "Tai?" He asked in a gentle tone. She looked up. "You ok?" She forced a half-smile, but then it became more sincere. "Yeah... I'm fine..." She looked truthful, but he could see it in her mixed eyes that she still missed Alex. She just sat down across from Tala and laid her forehead against the table and sighed. "Are you sure you're ok?" "Yeah, I... didn't sleep well last night..." Her posture made it seem logical. "Well, we're going to brush up on all of our skills today, so wake up so Spencer doesn't throw you in the pool." Taylia chuckled to herself. "He knows better. That would be _his_ death wish." Tala choked a bit on his coffee, trying not to laugh. The last time Tala had thrown her in the pool, well, let's just say things didn't look pretty. Rated R for violence and language. Tala shook his head, sighing in that way people do when they're recovering from a particularly crappy or asinine joke.

"Seaborg, Stramolyu attack!" "Selievyce, Whirlwind attack!" The two blades clashed while the others were standing around as spectators. Once again, Spencer and Saiyana were duking it out at a practice Beybattle. Kai and Taylia, however, had decided to exert their extra energy on the boxing ring in the basement.

"C'mon Tai, I know you're better than this!" Kai said smirking as he barraged Taylia with a series of jabs. Taylia had both arms up to protect her face, but she was holding out. "You know I'm more of the kickboxing type, but if you insist." To Kai's surprise, she lashed out with a series of lightning-fast jabs, leaving no window for a counter. One hard punch lands Kai flat on his back. Taylia smirked. "You really shouldn't have told me that." She said as she removed her boxing gloves. She extended a hand and Kai took it. Taylia pulled him up to his feet. "Not bad." She looked over her shoulder to see Bryan leaning against the wall. "How long have you been standing there?" "Long enough to see you get your ass kicked, Hiwatari." He responded curtly. Taylia rolled her eyes as she got down from the ring. She had barely broken a sweat, but then again she didn't try very hard. "By the way, the Bladebreakers are over." Just as he said this, Taylia headed up the staircase still in her midriff with a towel over one shoulder.

Upstairs, the Bladebreakers were gathered around the table while Taylia got a large glass of water. Tyson started talking about something... "Boris offered me to join BEGA." Taylia choked and spewed her water out all over the floor. "WHAT!" The others looked at her weird at her outburst. "I'd be famous; there'd be T-shirts, hats, that kind of stuff." Taylia walked over to the table. "Listen to me, Tyson." She placed her cup upside down on the table. "Pretend this cup is you and my fist is Boris. He'll play you for a while, but if you fail even once..." She raised her fist and slammed it down onto the glass, shattering it and make pieces scatter across the table. Everyone looked at her like OO. "Take my word for it." With that said she walked away with the side of her fist bleeding.


	5. Never Mess With A Dragon

Brotherhood of the Bladers- Chapter Five

Dralyxaedra's Attacks:  
- Double Helix Firestorm (Offense, Fire)  
- Armeggeddon Barrage (Offense, Fire)  
- Kamikaze Superblaze (Offense, Wind/Fire)  
- Divine Wind (Defense, Wind)

It was silent there in the dark except for the furious sprinting footsteps echoing off the stone walls surrounding a cloaked figure. Whoever they were, someone else was following them with heavy footsteps. One stone jutting out of the ground caused the figure to trip and fall. The hood fell off, revealing a face. Kai didn't stop to put the hood back on and just kept running. Rounding a corner in full sprint, he ran into a dead end. He turned to leave only to find that his escape was blocked by a large figure. "Lights out, Kai." The figure raised one hand, holding a cocked gun. Kai screamed as they pulled the trigger.

Kai jolted out of bed with a start, sitting bolt upright with a thin layer of cold sweat on his face. _It was just a nightmare…._ But it had seemed so real…. It was then that Kai realized that he was clutching the sheets and that there were beads of sweat sliding down his broad chest. He sighed, trying to help his shot nerves. _Heh_. Bad pun. He glanced at the clock. 1:30 am.

_It's going to be a loooooooooooong night._

The alarm on Taylia's clock went off, arousing the dragon from sleep. She snarled hatefully when she realized that the song blaring on the radio was the one that had been playing when she woke up to find her brother dead. Suddenly enraged, she leapt from her bed, grabbed the clock and hurled it with all her strength at the wall, the force causing it to smash into hundreds of pieces. She glared at the instrument before going to start her morning routine. _Damn piece of junk._

One by one, the others came downstairs stretching and yawning. Taylia had been up at least an hour before them and already had breakfast on the table. Saiyana was the first to come down, then the others sort of just drifted downstairs. Outside, it was cold and cloudy, the norm for November. While the others eventually got to training or unpacking or whatever, Taylia stared aimlessly out the window.

**Something wrong?**

_It's nothing, Dralyx._

**Hm. You're staring out the window, you're quieter than usual, and you just threw your alarm clock at the wall. That's quite a strange bit of nothing.**

_Oh shut up._

Dralyxaedra shrugged it off and went in search of something to do. Taylia resumed looking out the window. It was just then that it hit her like a ton of bricks.

_We have school tomorrow._

_This is not happening to me._ It was Taylia's worst nightmare come true.  
"If you stop thinking about it, it's not so bad." Tala muttered while dragging her down the hall. Actually, he was more wrestling her down the hall. "There is no fucking way you are getting me out there." She turned to leave, trying to pry out of Tala's grip on her wrist. He stood firm. Taylia, getting annoyed, tried again to wrench out of his tight hold. Tala was starting to get irritated with Taylia trying to get away, and in one fluid move picked her up under his arm. "I swear Tai, you are so immature."

Taylia wasn't amused, but he knew she would be like that. Taylia was hugely anti-social and despised the idea of having to go to school, but this….. Before he could react, Taylia grabbed the hood of his jacket and yanked it up over his head then down over his eyes. Tala countered as fast as he could, throwing off the hood so he could see but mostly succeeded in putting himself and Taylia in a rather awkward position. By now, he was practically crushing Taylia against his chest, but she seemed more concerned with the previous dilemma than with being suffocated.

"Look, just cool it and anyone that laughs I'll cave their head in."

Taylia sighed in defeat.

Downstairs, the others were waiting while Tala got Taylia out of her room. Unfortunately, the school required them to wear uniforms, something none of them was too thrilled about. All eyes widen (except Saiyana's) when Taylia came down the stairs. There were several suppressed laughs. A dare gone wrong that had gotten Spencer to wear pink had been funny enough, but Taylia wearing a skirt was the topper of Ultimate Side-Splitters. Taylia glared at everyone.

"The first person that laughs **DIES**."

The room fell dead silent, making Tala snicker, not at Taylia but at how she'd scared the crap out of everyone. "Shit, how am I supposed to ride to school in a god damn skirt!" The others heard Taylia cuss in the garage. They all knew she was referring the motorcycle she had built herself. It was a black bike with red, orange, and yellow flame patterns on it. A second later, she ran by the others. Kai and Tala exchanged looks as if to say _What the hell is she doing?_

Taylia came back a moment later, smirking. "What did you do?"  
"There's no rule saying I can't wear shorts under a skirt, so this is the only option I have." With that, she walked back into the garage and revved the engine. "Who's riding with me?" Tala got there first. The reason everyone wanted to go with Taylia is because she was the only person who didn't drive like a madman. Taylia put her helmet, the one that matched her bike, while Tala put his on, the black one with the electric blue clawmark designs on it. While the others braced for a crash course with Bryan behind the wheel, Taylia and Tala cruised down to their new school. Several people stared when they pulled up, wondering who the person with the motorcycle was. As soon as Tala had his helmet off, excited gossip spread like wildfire. The others eventually pulled up as well.

"Oh shit." Tala muttered.

"What?"

"_Fangirls_."

Taylia looked up from untying their backpacks to see a group of fangirls approaching.

"Play it cool and let me do the acting." She muttered while handing Tala his backpack.

The group eventually reached the two, the leader's attention immediately going to Tala. "So, the famous Tala Valkov is transferring here. Betcha didn't know I'm your biggest fan."

"In all honesty, I really don't give a shit."

The girl laughed a nauseatingly preppy laugh.

"You're really funny. But really, lets cut to the chase."

"I'd rather not."

"I have connections, I'd watch how I talked if I was you."

Taylia stepped forward, clearly ticked off.

"I'd go jump off a cliff if I was you. But heaven forbid, glad I'm not."

Several 'ooh's could be heard in the crowd behind the girl.

"Just who do you think you are!"

"If you must know, I'm Taylia Calov, and I happen to be Tala's girlfriend."

The entire mob of fangirls gasps.

"Yeah right."

"Yeah, that's right." Taylia said smirking. "And if anyone has a problem with that, I dare you to say it to my bit beast's face."

The leader scowled at you.

"Ooooooooooooo, the big tough girly has a bit beast, I bet it's some weak little wannabe bit beast like a kitten."

Taylia's eye twitched. She didn't mind being called names, but **nobody** insulted Dralyx.

She whipped out her blade and proudly showed the bit chip bearing Dralyx's portrait. "Got something to say to my **dragon** Dralyxaedra?" She replied in a tone so dangerous it actually scared the leader. She snapped out of her silent stare.

"You, me, after school."

"Bring it on, townie."

The fangirls walked away. Tala breathed a sigh of relief once they were out of earshot.

"Thanks, I owe you one. But I get the feeling I'm going to be repaying you sooner than we think."

"What makes you say that?"

"Tai, you disregard yourself. With a figure like yours, I get the feeling you'll be listening to several wolf calls." Taylia smirked at his comment.

"How ironic that you're the wolf around here." She said jokingly nudging him with her elbow in the ribs.  
Tala snickered as the group walked down to the office.

On the way there, Tala was proved right- Taylia got a lot of lookers. Almost at the office, one boy wearing a baseball cap whistled. "Hey cutie, you available?" An infuriated Taylia whirled around and grabbed the jerk by his shirt collar, pinning him to the wall dangling several inches off the ground.  
"Do I look like a fucking hotel room! Get lost, asshole!" She dropped the boy, who stared, terrified at the gray-eyed dragon. It took all of the boys' and Saiyana's will power to keep from laughing.

_I don't believe this. I have been subjected to life-threatening experiments, nearly clubbed to death, and been attacked by a bit beast. Who knew I would die slowly and painfully in this **GOD FUCKING HELLHOLE!**_

Taylia thought bitterly as she twitched with boredom. At long last, the bell to freedom rang. In a split second, Taylia went from being slumped over her desk like a snake in a coma to standing up ramrod straight, ready to get the hell out of here.

"Don't forget, you have to battle that wannabe bitch after school, remember?" Tala prodded.

Taylia smirked and cracked her knuckles menacingly.

"I am SOOOOO going to enjoy this."

Much to Taylia's amusement, a crowd had gathered to watch the battle between Taylia and that bitch Skyde. She smirked at Taylia, who just a moment ago had changed into her usual attire –black cargoes, shin-high boots with the silver buckles, and a gray-black-and-red colored halter top- over this she wore her black and red motocross jacket with #89 printed on the back. On her face was a bored rigid expression, and she had her arms folded. Skyde got into her bladers' stance, Taylia doing the same.

"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIIIIIIIPPP!"

The two girls let loose their blades, Taylia, still uninterested, closed her eyes as Skyde's bobcat bit beast made hit after hit.

"That's all you got! HA! Finish her off Gareia!"

As Skyde's blade charged and the bobcat emerged, Taylia's eyes suddenly shot open as she was surrounded by an inferno.

"DRALYX!"

She was suddenly surrounded by vertical streams of fire as her massive dragon emerged in all its glory.

"DRALYX, DOUBLE HELIX FIRESTORM!"

It was all over in a second as the fire disappeared to reveal Skyde's obliterated blade, which was now lying in thousands of pieces all over the ground, flung in every direction. Taylia picked up her black blade and smirked.

"Never mess with a dragon."


	6. How to Sober a Drunk the HARD Way

The next day at school, there wasn't a single blader at school that hadn't challenged Taylia to a beybattle. There also wasn't a single blader that she didn't turn down in a way that crushed their anticipation. Saiyana thought it was pretty funny while the boys were just glad that someone else was being challenged rather than them, even though it was pissing Taylia off which usually lead to someone getting maimed. The only thing was, it wouldn't stay that way. As the group split up to go to their classes, Taylia and Tala heading off to history and Kai and Saiyana headed for drama, one particular orange-haired boy wouldn't keep his eyes off Saiyana. Kai noticed and got protective by putting his arm around Saiyana. Drama was incredibly boring much to Saiyana's surprise, she was a damn good actress and had been expecting something more interesting.

Meanwhile in history, Tala and Taylia were passing notes back and forth. Mr. Barnes was so ignorant and old it was pretty easy to get away with anything. What was funniest of all was how the class took advantage of his wearing hearing aids. The class would speak in hushed whispers. Mr. B would turn up his hearing aid to full blast so he could hear, then everyone would shout at the top of their lungs, and you can imagine how painfully loud that was for the teacher.

_Remind me again why I allowed myself to be dragged here?_ Taylia's neat handwriting asked Tala sarcastically on paper.

HEY, IT WASN'T MY IDEA TO COME HERE. He responded defensively. Tala's handwriting was always in all capital letters, which drove teachers crazy much to his hilarity.

_Ugh..._

WELL, THERE'S GOOD NEWS OUT OF IT, TAI.

_Do I dare ask?_

WE GOT INVITED TO A BLADERS' GET TOGTHER-TYPE PARTY.

_If there's booze there I suppose that means I have to beat the shit out of the drunk bastards?_

YEP.

_Works for me._

Tala chuckled at Tai's response. As he had called her earlier by her nickname, Tai, she knew he was going to say something to tick her off. He only called her Tai when he was playing around with her like a big brother would. The interesting thing was that she **never** allowed anyone besides Tala to call her Tai. Someone once called her Taia, the nickname Alex had given her, and Taylia had practically killed him.

IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE CASUAL, SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO WEAR A SKIRT.

_Booyah! Finally!_

Tala bit his lip to keep from laughing at her response. The one thing she hated more than slutty preppy bitches were skirts. Go figure.

This time, Saiyana got the ride home on Taylia's bike. Each of the Blitzkrieg Boys had their own helmet, all stashed in the car except for Taylia's which always remained with the bike. Saiyana's was a dark blue color with two bald eagles on each side, wings spread. Homework was never a problem for the team, with the exception of Saiyana, Spencer and Bryan. None of them had been experimented on, so their IQs were at a normal level while Kai, Tala, and Taylia were all in honors because of their sky-high, genetically enhanced IQ levels. Taylia was actually the smartest of all of them, which was why she was also the best strategist.

Taylia breezed through her homework in a matter of minutes and wandered outside. It was cool outside, just how she liked it.

_Dralyx, you there?_

**When have I ever not been?**

_The day you slept in._ Taylia replied with a smirk.

**You wore me out from training! Gimme a break!**

_Not giving._

Taylia laughed when Dralyx started ranting about how "that phrase was annoying as hell". It was funny, driving Dralyx to a point of inane infuriation. She went back inside some time later to find the others already finished with their work.

"Get going Taylia, you have to get ready for the party!" Saiyana called down to the dragon.

Taylia dashed upstairs to her room. In a matter of minutes, she changed into a pair of black cargoes, her red-black-and-silver boots, her gray hooded sweatshirt with the red clawmark designs on the arms and chest. She pulled her hair back in a French braid and ran back downstairs, vaulting over the rail to the floor just for the helluvit.

"You're such a showoff, Tai."

Taylia looked over her shoulder to see a smirking Tala.

"Oh, and you're Mr. Humble? Huh?" She asked with a smirk of her own.

"You forgot dashing, handsome and irresistible." He replied playfully.

"Stuff it, wolf. Humble my ass." She said jokingly elbowing him in the side.

Taylia rode with Kai to the party to the BBA HQ. His helmet was all black except for several red claw marks painted on it, supposedly the kind Dranzer made. Pulling up to the building, Taylia smirked under her helmet (with the one-way lenses) when she saw Skyde outside, apparently pissed off about something. Unfortunately for Kai and Tala, their fan clubs were waiting outside.

"Shit..." She heard Kai swear through the intercom that connected all the helmets, curtsey of Taylia's technical skills.

"I guess this means me and Saiyana are putting on the girlfriend acts again."

Kai and Taylia returned to the group, apparently Tala saw his fan club out front as well.

"Damn it, I hate it when this happens..."

Taylia smirked and slipped her hand into the crook of his arm.

"Just play along."

Saiyana did the same to Kai while the team walked in. Saiyana played along as Kai's girlfriend, but Taylia was more in Bodyguard mode and was glaring just about every fangirl away from Tala that dared get close. Skyde stormed up to the two, absolutely furious looking about ready to kill Taylia. Her band of skanks was right behind her.

"How did _you_ get in while _I_ didn't!" Skyde demanded.

"I'm on the team, dipshit." She responded flatly.

Skyde raised a hand to slap her, but to everyone's surprise, Taylia caught her hand effortlessly.

"Now listen up, 'cause I'm only gonna say this once, and I'll be sure to use small words so you understand. If you don't leave Tala alone, I'll break your fucking arm." She growled as she tightened her death grip on her wrist.

"OW! OW, OW, OW, OW!" Skyde yelled.

"Tell me you'll leave Tala alone and you can have your fucking arm back."

"NEVER!"

Taylia's grip on Skyde's tightened drastically.

"OK, OK! UNCLE, MERCY, WHATEVER!"

"Good answer." Taylia said calmly, releasing her wrist before walking away.

"How could it hurt that much if you were using your left and you're right-handed?"

"Because she pisses me off." She responded as-a-matter-of-factly.

Tala bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud.

Kai and Saiyana weren't having any better luck. While Taylia was possessive and patient, Saiyana was hot-headed and willing to really pummel someone. They got inside a good 5 minutes after everyone else. Apparently, one crazed fangirl had lunged at Kai, and Saiyana had reacted by tripping her.

"Bitch." She said pouting.

Kai rolled his eyes as the others walked inside. Just as Taylia had suspected, there was alcohol. Luckily, all of the B-Boys (and girls) were non-alcoholic. There was a joke that often came up at parties saying that they were the only Russians to not have tried vodka. ("If you don't mind, I find staggering around drunkenly with no brains or coordination whatsoever very unappealing." –Taylia being cynical) Another quote from Taylia: "If you get drunk, I'll sober you up in the only way I know how." cracks knuckles That little tidbit came from one time in the Abbey. At the time, it was serious business- Boris had forced 10-year-old Tala to down a bottle of some kind of hard liquor for his own hilarity, the sick bastard. The alcohol content had been enough to kill him, and Taylia had wound up demonstrating why not to ever get drunk where she can 'sober you up'. Tala was grateful for it despite the pain- she had saved him by repeatedly punching him in the stomach until all of the liquor came up. Not a pretty experience or sight. (gag)

Back to reality, while the others either mingled with an acquaintance or stood by the wall, Taylia hung out as a wallflower on the wall opposite of the back door, arms crossed, head down, glaring away anyone who had the guts (or stupidity) to try and ask her to dance. The time passed rather slowly and boringly as the partygoers started getting drunk. It wasn't out of control or anything, but Taylia kept a wary eye out for anyone who tried to pull something she would make them regret. Though she was very asocial, Taylia knew what it felt like to be taken advantage of by a drunkard (shudder) and refused to let anyone else have to find out what it was like. Glancing at the clock, it was nearly 10 o'clock at night. Scanning over the crowd, one pair caught her eye. Some guy whose name she didn't know was flirting with a rather ticked-off looking Mathilda. Whoever the guy was, he grabbed her wrist and made his way to the back door. Looking as casual as she could Taylia crossed the room and followed the two outside.

Mathilda was slung against a wall by a drunken partygoer who grinned and advanced.

"Leave me alone!" When he didn't stop, she smacked him as hard across the face as she could.

"Feisty one, hunh?" He said leaning in.

Mathilda flattened herself to the wall and clenched her eyes shut.

"Hey buddy, she said back off." A female voice said, her tone suggesting that she was VERY pissed off.

"Whaddayou want?" He said with slurred words.

"I want you to fuck off before I hurt you in ways no human should be hurt." She growled, cracking her knuckles loudly.

The drunkard smirked.

"You can't hurt me, little girl." He remarked snidely before turning back to Mathilda.

He was suddenly grabbed from behind and slammed against the nearest wall, the girl pinning him there a few inches off the ground.

"I don't think you heard me right the first, so I'll repeat myself ONE MORE TIME. FUCK OFF YOU INCOHERENT BASTARD." She growled before flinging the guy down. She looked over her shoulder at Mathilda.

"I suggest you go inside. This could get ugly for this drunken bastard."

Mathilda did so without hesitation, but wound up running right into Miguel.

"What the hell is going on out here?" He demanded.

The mystery girl looked back, but Mathilda answered first.

"She saved me from that guy there." She stuttered, pointing to the drunkard who was trying to get up off the ground. Miguel turned to the mystery girl.

"Thank you for helping my teammate. I owe you."

"No problem." She said as she brought back a fist over her shoulder, smashing it into the drunk's face without even looking or trying for that matter.

"And your name would be?"

"Taylia." She responded bluntly.

Miguel smiled and led Mathilda back inside.

Taylia turned from the Spaniard to the drunkard behind her, and as the door slowly swung shut, one could hear the wind on a fist followed by someone heaving.

Coming back inside from sobering up the drunkard, Taylia returned to her team as the party ended.

"Where were you?" Tala asked suspiciously.

"Beating the crap out of a booze-dependent fuckbag." She replied coolly. "Does anyone else need sobering up?"

Tala pointed to a group of kids about her age. Taylia sighed.

"It's going to be a LONG night."


	7. Awkward Setups: short chapter

Brotherhood of the Bladers: Chapter 7 

Taylia woke up again early the next morning, grateful that it was a Saturday. Getting up from her warm bed, she ran the shower on hot, letting steam fill up the bathroom. Just as she stepped out of the shower, she realized her clothes were still in her bedroom. (It's one of those attached bathrooms) She opened the door with a towel wrapped around her body just as a knock came on the door.

"Tai? You awake yet?" Tala asked as he opened her bedroom door.

As soon as he saw Taylia standing there wearing nothing but a towel, his face turned about as red as his hair, muttering a quick apology before very hastily shutting the door. Taylia hurriedly grabbed her clothes, mentally kicking herself for even _thinking_ of not wearing a towel before. Ten minutes later when she was fully dressed and ready, Taylia stepped out of the room to find Tala leaning against the wall by the door, trying to calm his blushing fit. Unfortunately for said redhead, making eye contact with Taylia only made him blush all over again.

"Er, sorry about that, Tai." He said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"There is such a thing as waiting for a reply you know."

"Don't rub it in."

"Aw, is my widdle ickle Tala-kins em-ba-wessed?" She teased, making Tala turn another shade of red.

"Oh stop it."

Taylia took a few deep breaths to keep from laughing, failing miserably.

"Tai, seriously."

"Ok, ok, spoil my fun."

Tala shook his head, but before he could make a witty comeback, he suddenly slipped and landed on his backside on the ground.

"Smooth Tala, real smooth." Taylia commented.

"SAIYANA! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU MOP THE FLOOR!" Tala yelled downstairs.

"Someone's gotta do it!"

Tala grumbled as Taylia tried to pull him up to his feet, but because of the slippery floor, wound up falling all over again and taking Taylia down with him. Taylia's breath caught in her throat when she realized she'd landed right on top of Tala, hands resting on his chest and their faces only an inch or two apart.

"Sorry…." Both muttered at the same time, blushing furiously.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs, Saiyana had just gotten over a very uncharacteristic giggling fit and Kai was staring at her weirdly.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you." He stated bluntly.

"Guilty as charged." She replied slyly.

Kai rolled his eyes. Still, he had to admit it was one of Saiyana's better pranks. She had a notorious evil streak and would always pull some kind of prank whenever the mood needed brightening. Saiyana walked over to Kai and stood behind his chair, hands on his shoulders. He was studying Dranzer again, no surprise there.

"You really shouldn't overstress yourself by staring at your blade all day."

"I don't stare at it all day."

Saiyana put her hands on her hips and cocked an eyebrow.

"Really?Name one time you weren't training or doing something you normally do in your spare time that didn't include you staring at Dranzer?"

Kai was silent. She was right, he _did_ do that a lot.

"Hmph." He folded his arms over his chest.

Saiyana rolled her eyes.

"You pulled another all-nighter didn't you?"

"So what if I did?"

She sighed.

"Today I want you to just relax, ok?"

"You know I can't do that- Mmmmmm….."

He got cut off when Saiyana started massaging his tense shoulder muscles.

_Sly git._

She knew he couldn't resist one of her massages, at least, not easily. He let his eyes drift shut and his head lull back into her waist as her skilled hands moved up and gently rubbed his temples. Saiyana smirked inwardly.

_Works every time._

Much to her surprise, his hands took hold of her wrists and his eyes opened.

"Nice try, but no chance."

Saiyana's face contorted into a cute pout.

_Wait, did I just think she's cute? Snap out of it…_

"You're going to take a day off even if I have to knock you unconscious and lock you in the basement."

"We don't have a basement."

"Your room, then."

Kai cocked an eyebrow, making Saiyana's face light up with her trademark smirk, which could only mean one thing; she was absolutely serious about what she said, and if it meant anything else, it couldn't be good.

"Alright, but only because I want to live."

"That's what I thought."

Before she could react, Kai had leaped out of his chair and whirled around Saiyana, putting him behind her and in front of the staircase leading to the door.

"Oh no you don't."

As Kai made to go down the stairs, she tackled him from behind, sending both tumbling head-over-heels down the stairs. They hit the bottom of the steps with a 'THUD!' with Kai on top of Saiyana, one hand behind her head to keep her from hurting her head on the floor from the impact. Both of them were panting, and at the same time unable to breathe. The close proximity made Saiyana's cheeks tint pink with embarrassment, making Kai smirk as he got up off her and pulled her back up to her feet. Little did they know, two pairs of eyes, one topaz blue and the other gray, were watching from the top of the stairs.


End file.
